DBZ Maja Future: Episode 6
Summary: In the previous episode Goten and Prince took slow steps down the road to recovery. Meanwhile at the Lookout Majin Talina and the saiyans yearned for a powerful fight. So not telling Jace she flew down to Earth and flew towards her parents home in the East District. Upon arrival she found a picture of her parents and Gohan but a single trace of her was there. Angered and hurt she dropped the picture, her mother came out a screamed. With her father on her mothers heels seeing her he sunk into a fighting stance. Not able to take it she allowed the saiyans to take over, once in her saiyan form she challenged her father to a fight. He agreed and they headed off. About 5 miles later and to the west they began there fight in an old lot. As they both rose up in Super Saiyan ranks until level 3 she allowed her father one free move, she lowered her power to just her saiyan form then let him attack. He hit her with a Kamehame-ha wave expecting this she dodged it and smashed him with a Super Galaxy Gauntlet. Once he was unconcious she said a quiet 'thank you' and left only to be chewed at by Jace. But from this fight what could be accompished know one knows but back in Z-Fighters Headquarters plans are going good for there hospital.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 6 "Yes!" Pariah shouted. The plans for the new underground hospital were a go and 15 companies were online and thanks to Bulma and Capsule Corp. all the funding was set. All that was left was to move in the supplies, set things up and get workers. They already had about 110 volenteers on board and even some Z-Fighters were getting training to work at the hospital. Almost the Z-Team came to help with the construction and with all these people and volenteers, the repairs could be finished in a week tops. Turquoise sighed as she was handed a stack of filled emergency medic bags.She passed them down to Levi who gave them to Pyra to sort and catalog them. With all the plans a small group led by Caran went to look for Mesa. **** Majin Jace fired off a series of ki blasts. After Talina went off and fought Goku he had chewed her out for leaving without telling him. She kicked him out and sealed the forcefield, so now he couldn't even get back in. He was angery so he figured he might as well go off and fight someone to blow off some steam. He flew off and before he new it he could sense a group of fairly decent power levels. He sensed out the highest power level and shot a blast at him. He hears a screams and realizes that the power belongs to Caran a former friend from the Z-Fighters. Cursing Caran and the others grouped back up but Majin Jace was set on him. He attacked and fired a Kaio-Ken consatrated attack on Caran, sending the others sprawling to the ground. Standing up Caran got into his fighting stance and attacked. Jace dodged the attack and flung a Destructo Disk at Caran sending him flying. The fight dragged on for about an hour while the group of Z-Fighters were still knocked out. Caran's breathing became heavy and he sighed before falling to his knees. Jace there stood over Caran's wounded body, bent down and yanked off his necklace. Smiling at him, "I hope you enjoy your time in Other World" he blasted Caran blasting him finally killing him. Waiting he let the Z-Fighters attack him and with one hand sent off a Super Galaxy Dome sending the Z-Fighters flying. Satisfied with himself he turned to fly off but was stopped by Mesa.... Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages